The Information Age represents an economy based on information computerization. The ever-increasing data constantly pressure organizations to organize, understand, and react quickly. Equipped with a capable and efficient business intelligence (“BI”) solution, enterprises of all sizes to cost can effectively manage and analyze the massive volume, variety, and velocity of data that consumers and businesses create every day. As activities in our world become more integrated, however, the rate of data growth is increasing exponentially. This data explosion is rendering commonly accepted practices of data management to be inadequate. As a result, this growth has given birth to a new wave of business challenges around data management and analytics.